


Strange Love

by haatorii



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Actor Dean Winchester, Alternate Universe, Blowjobs, Bottom Castiel, Happy Ending, LMAO, M/M, Singer Castiel, Top Dean, i have no fucking idea what i wrote, inspired by other works of fiction and real life events, my first attempt of Explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haatorii/pseuds/haatorii
Summary: Dean was an actor and Castiel was a singer. They met, had sex, fell in love, and everything in between.





	Strange Love

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, so this fic is inspired by some of Halsey's songs.
> 
> I don't know Halsey, and I sure don't fucking own any of her songs. Everything is hers. This is just a work of fiction who found life because of one of her songs. 
> 
>  
> 
> I just lover her so much and it just happened that Cas and Dean were on my mind like three weeks ago while listening to Strange Love.
> 
> Also, English is my second language and all my fics (including this) are unbeta'd so all errors and inconsistencies are mine.

Castiel and Dean started their relationship three years ago when the both them were already big in their respective fields; Dean, in the peak of his acting career, and Castiel with his band. They met because of Sam (kind of) and Gabriel. Dean got a recurring role in Gabriel’s TV show and during the show’s season wrap up party, Gabe brought his brother for some socializing. Sam asked Dean to cozy up with Gabe for future projects, like maybe they could do a Brian Fuller or Quentin Tarantino-esque relationship in the future.

That’s when Dean first saw Cas. The first time he laid his eyes on the man, he was smitten. Like smack-in-the-head-and-hit-by-a-truck kind of smitten. Gabriel be damned, he got sweaty and stumbled on his words when he tried to talk to the other man. All he could think of was he needed the other man in his arms, or maybe in his life, as soon as possible. Cas, on the other hand, already a little buzzed by alcohol, almost pulled him in to shove his tongue down Dean's throat but was held back by his brother so he just laughed. He's heard of Dean in the news before, and if he were to ask by Jimmy Fallon in their coming interview if he wanted go home with the said man, he could probably be honest on live television and say he wants to ride the actor's cock.

Also, Castiel he was part of the reason why Dean was a recurring character not just a guest. The show was the brainchild of he and Gabe, you see. And part of the deal that Gabe signed was that Castiel could drop by whenever he wants and share his ideas about the show, and that only Gabe and the executive producers could decide whether or not they would use Castiel’s idea for the show. The other part was because of Dean’s charisma and superb acting skills (plus handsome face and mysterious aura around him).

 

**\----------------------------------------------**

 

Dean Winchester’s public persona was not exactly pleasant. He was seen as mysterious, aloof, rebel-type pretty boy. Like that rumor that he assaulted a paparazzo during his vacation, or that “one time that he almost ran over a fan who pissed him off in a parking lot”, and “pointed a gun to a guy in a bar that bumped him pretty hard on the shoulder”. For the media, he was an enigma and a force that’s taking the entertainment business by storm. He didn’t have social media accounts so his fans rarely get a sneak peak in his personal life. His “official” unofficial Instagram page was maintained by Sam, but under a strict rule that all the pictures that he posts there would be pictures of Dean during official businesses, like photo shoots, movie shooting, or the rare interviews he would give. The account didn’t even get verified. Sam got the idea from that Eva Green fan Instagram account that he follows. 

Although his on-screen image was completely different than his off-screen personality, Dean didn’t and doesn't complain. If the public thinks he’s a sociopath then let them be, at least he's getting a good night's sleep every night and not looking behind him all the time for an ambush interview. After all, his good work ethics make up for his “cold” public image.

 

Castiel Novak on the other hand was loud, obnoxious (but friendly) yet still extremely secretive, and lacks personal space (he liked to be as close as possible to the people he’s talking to). He gives interviews almost every week, he had accounts on Twitter, Instagram, Facebook, even Reddit and Tumblr for his solo acts, and his band had its own account in almost all social media platforms as well. He loved to interact with his fans; he gives autographs and take selfies with fans even while on vacation, and he’s extremely polite provided the other party's polite as well. But he’s also had his ugly encounters with the paparazzi too.

The media loves to poke at his sexuality because they know it's his switch. It’s 2017 for fuck's sake! We’re at the 21st century and they still can’t accept the reality of male bisexuals? And as if they haven't seen him with multiple lovers in his decade in the industry. He couldn’t say the exact number but he’s pretty sure that the number of his male lovers was just the same number as the women. They’ve photographed him with the celebrity stylist Balthazar Cohen making out in a couch inside a bar, and they’ve photographed him and burlesque dancer Meg Masters in a compromising position once when a paparazzo flew a drone over the latter’s beach house. And again, still in a rather compromising position, but with a rising male model named Samandriel in his own home. The scandal boosted Samandriel’s career so he and Castiel are still on good terms until now. The last person he was photographed with was when he and non-celebrity business tycoon named Hannah Carroll were out on a date. Castiel thought Hannah was the one, but obviously he’s wrong. Hannah broke up with him only a week later because she valued her privacy so much she just couldn’t risk it. Castiel understood and they separated peacefully. 

He may be loud and kind of a jerk, but he’s sweet and sincere to the people he dated/dates.

 

**\----------------------------------------------**

 

It was like a fairy tale, but without the sappy parts, the night of Dean and Castiel's meeting; they met, sparks flew, they drank and talked the whole night and when the party was almost over (4 AM) they went home together. That's the end of the fairy tale evening though, because as soon as they were inside inside the singer's hotel room, Dean pushed Castiel against the door and kissed him like an old man and the singer's lips were the fountain of youth.

Castiel kissed Dean back just as hungrily, and they stayed that way for a couple of minutes before Dean had to pull back and come up for air.

"Cas.. Cas.." Dean sighed and placed his hands on Castiel's jaw and rested his forehead on the other man’s. He breathed Castiel’s scent and closed his eyes, "Fuck, Cas, is it okay to do this?"

"Fuck yeah, Dean," Castiel touched Dean's hands and grinned. "Now get on your goddamn knees and suck me."

"Oh good." Dean breathed a sigh of relief and chuckled. He then started to unbuckle Castiel's belt and pulled his pants and underwear down.

"Oh!" Castiel gasped as the cold air hit his oversensitive dick. 

Dean slid down slowly just to tease Castiel, never breaking eye contact. And when he's finally face to face with the other man's cock, he smiled and held Castiel’s hard and leaking dick and fucking smiled.

"What the fuck are you doing, Dean?" Castiel asked, confused, "I have no time for your kinky shi--aahh!"

Dean wrapped his mouth around Castiel's throbbing cock without saying anything.

Castiel was trying his very best to stand still even if all he wanted to do was rest his legs on the other man's shoulder. And Dean seemed to suck Castiel brains out through his dick. He hummed a couple of times which made Castiel grip his hair a little bit harder each time and he loved it. He loved the pain on his head, he loved the heaviness of the singer's cock on his tongue, and he loved Castiel's scent all around him.

"Fu--ahh! Dean! Fuck, Dean I'm gon--ahh!" Castiel tapped Dean’s shoulder. 

Dean released Castiel's cock from his mouth, "It's okay, Cas. I can take it," and he gave it a little lick. "Let me taste you."

Castiel chuckled, "Fucking hell, Dean. What would your fans say if they hear you saying shit like--oohhh! Do it again!" Dean bobbed his head a little faster. "I'm so fucking close.."

Castiel could already feel his tip on the actor's throat. It was pure torture. Castiel wanted to stay in their position a little bit longer but Dean decided to take him deeper in his throat and it was so good and Castiel was coming hard inside Dean's mouth.

Dean gripped his hips hard enough to bruise to keep him from sliding down. And when he was sure he had swallowed everything Castiel had given to him, he zipped Castiel up and stood to kiss the other man.

Castiel melted into the kiss which soon became heated again. His hands began roaming and stopped to unbutton Dean's shirt, while Dean gripped Castiel's thighs and lifted him up so he could wrap his legs on the actor's hips. Castiel knew he wasn't exactly light so he laughs every time Dean would pin him on the wall or sit him on a high place while still attacking his mouth with his tongue.

When they made it to Castiel's room, Dean breathed a sigh of relief and threw Castiel onto the bed. Grinning, Castiel asked, "What's with the sigh? Am I that heavy?" 

Dean grinned back and shoved his pants down, "Shut up. I have my pride, you know."

"You could've just pushed me back until we reach the room."

"Well yeah, I could've done that," Dean crawled towards Castiel. When the other man was trapped under him he continued, “But what I did was way hotter. Admit it.”

“You cocky shit.”

 

**\----------------------------------------------**

 

They stayed at each other’s arms until the morning of the next day, and good thing Cas was staying in a hotel so they could just order a room service when they get hungry. Dean and Castiel didn’t just fuck the whole time they were together; sometimes they cuddle, sometimes they shower together which lead to another round but no one’s talking about that. But more importantly they talked. They talked about themselves, they talked about each other, each other’s careers, their likes, dislikes, experiences, and such.

 

Dean was obviously very upset when he had to go. He had a shoot in the morning so whether he liked it or not, he really needed to go.

When he reached the door, he turned around to kiss Castiel one more time, but he was met by a look that made him think twice about leaving.

“Are you okay, Cas?” Dean just had to ask. Great.

“I.. I don’t know.”

“What, do you want me to stay?” Really, Dean Winchester. Really?

“Oh no, you have a job tomorrow. I don’t want to get in between.” 

“It’s no big deal. Just ask me to stay and I’ll stay.”

Castiel bit his lip. “No, it’s just…” he took a deep breath, “I don’t want this to be a one time thing, okay?” He leaned on the wall, “I want to take you out. For dinner. For possibly plenty of dinners.” he looked at his toes then back again to Dean. “Is that okay? I mean, if you like. I’m not forcing you or anything.”

Dean was so happy he couldn’t say anything so he just kissed him instead. 

“Yes, I would love that.”

 

**\----------------------------------------------**

 

A few months after the two of them started dating, Castiel released a track called Young God which made his fans gaga in figuring out for whom was the song. Of course it’s about their intimate moments together. It didn’t help when he said he wants his sexually inexperienced fans to have their first time with the song playing on background. Whenever he’s asked who’s the inspiration for the song he just laughs and stays silent. Sometimes he laughs and when his laughter dies, he just looks at the host until the they get uncomfortable and change the subject.

For three years that they’ve been dating, never they were caught. 

For three years that they’ve been dating, they sneak in and out of each other’s hotel rooms or condos.

For three years they’ve been dating their careers boosted even more; Dean with his multiple projects and recently a 6-Marvel Motion Picture contract, and Castiel with his World Tour with his band, The Inkling.

 

Dean’s had become even quite easier to deal with according to his coworkers. Not that he was hard to deal with in the first place, but he got happier and lighter in between shoots. He also started to mingle with his costars, like going out to bars and showing up on their Instagram accounts. 

Castiel was on a roll. He’s made more than twenty songs about his relationship with Dean and the pile was growing every single day. Some didn’t even have music yet so he thought of releasing a book of poems under a pseudonym. He still had to talk about it to Gabe but he’s pretty sure his brother would allow him to start his career as a poet.

 

For three years, he released different songs about his relationship with Dean.

For three years, their fans have been pulling their hairs off figuring out the meaning of his songs.

For the past three years, Castiel never felt happier. And so was Dean.

 

They supported each other even though their schedules crash; they make sure to attend (albeit secretly) each other’s important gigs for moral support, and they fight with their siblings-slash-managers so they could clear up five days per month in their schedules to meet and catch up. They call or Skype each other every single night to talk, have phone sex, or even have “weird Skype sex” as Sam would say. And when they’re extremely busy and can’t meet, they make sure to send each other “goodie bags” containing their favorite things, food, and other shit.

They’re so fucking sappy Sam and Gabriel bitch about it every time, but they don’t care. They’re extremely happy with each other and couldn’t ask for a more supportive partner.

They occasionally fight but nothing big. The biggest fight they had to this date was when Dean was photographed with one of his (very) drunk costars in his arms as he carried her home princess-style. Dean was drunk himself but he offered to take her home out of his kindness. Dean was scared something bad might happen to her as she was wasted. And because the both of them were drunk, Dean had to half carry, half drag her which resulted into hilarious photoshop battles on the internet. They were speculated to be dating after that by the tabloid who published the article (which really pissed Castiel off). Dean didn’t want the stupid article to add to their fight, so asked for an interview after he and Castiel fought to clear things. Needless to say it surprised the hell out of Sam, and everyone to be honest.

The actress, Amelia Richardson, asked for a press con as well to deny their involvement. She said her lover broke up with her a week before the drinking and she just asked Dean to join her. She also cleared up that there were six of them drinking that night, and that it wasn’t a group date. Just three girls and three guys celebrating friendship by drinking and singing karaoke, and occasionally crying their hearts out because of a failed romance. The issue dwindled after the both party’s denial.

 

In their second year of dating, Gabriel (also Castiel’s manager) and Sam collaborated to “promote” The Inkling’s new album that’s coming the next year, and “spice up” the life of Dean’s public persona. Sam thought maybe a little issue or scandal would make Dean a little bit reachable or relatable to his fans so he asked Gabe if they could stage a scandal between Cas and Dean (they thought it would be fine for them since they’re dating in real life). Gabe jumped at the opportunity to promote early the band’s upcoming album.

They asked Dean and Cas to dress heavily and cover their faces, then they hired two paparazzi to follow Dean and Cas around for hours until they go back to Castiel’s place. They also made sure that the paps photograph Dean leaving Castiel’s place in wee hours of the morning.

Not unexpectedly it blew up the internet. Dean, dressed in a hoodie with a big ass hood that reach his nose, a face mask and a baseball cap, while Cas was dressed in a tan trench coat with a large black fancy hat and big ass sun glasses. The pictures of them grocery shopping, eating in a fancy restaurant, and going back to the singer’s place were sold to a local tabloid. The people easily recognized Castiel but not Dean. Some speculated that it was Dean but a lot have argued that it couldn’t be him because the big ass hoodies and face masks were not his thing. He’s more of a leather jacket guy, they would say.. 

They did the stunt for a couple of times, each time making the other one more obvious than the other. They also try to make one of Dean and Cas more recognizable every time, but never the both at the same time. Like, on this day Dean would just wear a baseball cap, sun glasses, and just be on a white shirt and cargo pants, while Cas would be in a wig, sun glasses, face mask and shit, and the next week Cas would wear nothing except a baseball hat to hide his face and Dean would wear prosthetic to make his head a little bigger or something. Anything just to hide their identities.

 

A few weeks after the pictures were released, Castiel gave an interview to the famous Bela Talbot and it was total hit. The people ate everything Cas said. Some disagreed but it didn’t matter. Cas “cleared” his name stating that the person he was with was his friend, and he also hinted the band’s upcoming studio album so the interest of the public shifted to that.

Dean, on the other hand, didn’t give an official interview for almost two months, just to play with his “extremely private facade”.

Again, a few months after Dean’s interview they went out together with only sun glasses, large hats, and coats. They went to the Roadhouse which was owned by Dean and Sam’s pseudo-mom and dad, Bobby and Ellen. They were photographed there having fun and drinking their asses off. But the picture that made everyone drop their jaws was of Dean pinning Cas on a wall and touching their foreheads together, while wearing the biggest smiles on their faces and looking at each other’s eyes.

The both of them “refused” to do an interview for that. 

 

 

Dean never, not once, brought anyone he was dating to the Roadhouse, so you could imagine the surprise when he brought Castiel inside the Roadhouse while holding his hand. Dean was surprised himself, to be honest, but he knew he wanted Castiel in his life for a very long time so if he’s gonna stay, maybe introducing him to his family wasn’t really that bad. When everybody had a chance to compose themselves, Ellen went straight to Dean and hugged him tight, then she looked at Castiel and hugged him as well.

Dean breathed a sigh of relief after Ellen went back behind the counter. He was so happy that he pulled Castiel by the windows and rested his forehead on the other man.

“I’m so happy I brought you here,” Dean touched their noses together.

“Me too.” Castiel replied.

 

Castiel was on tour for the couple’s third anniversary, and Gabe’s TV show was currently on mid-season break. Dean had already shot all of his parts because his character is going to meet its end at the end of the season, so basically Dean had plenty of time to rest before he had to go to Romania for a movie shoot. So he packed his bags and went to Japan to watch Castiel and his band play at the Yokohama Arena. 

The place was packed. Everyone was waving their uchiwas and he felt left out because he didn’t even had a lightstick with him, but it was fine. He had an AAA badge so he could go wherever he wanted. 

Castiel was amazing on stage. He was powerful, he was stunning, he was beautiful. He was so good it’s almost scary, and Dean loved every part of him. He couldn’t help himself but smile and cheer at his lover even though Castiel couldn’t see or hear him because of the sea of crimson lightsticks. The more they play, the more hoarse his lover’s voice get and it makes him tingle all over. Right now, Castiel’s hoarse voice almost sounded the same as when he’s screaming Dean’s name during sex. Dean shook himself to make the dirty thoughts disappear. Even though he’s the singer’s boyfriend, it’s still inappropriate to sport a boner in a concert filled with screaming teenagers and young adults.

When the band said their goodbyes to the people and the lights dimmed down, Dean was getting ready to go when everybody started chanting:

“Encore! Encore! Encore!”

After at least three minutes of screaming, the lights were turned on again and everybody was screaming again.

“YOKOHAMA! ARE YOU READY FOR MORE?!”

And Dean couldn’t help but scream back,

“FUCK YEAH!”

 

**\----------------------------------------------**

 

Encore. 

Castiel hated it, but he only does it for his Japanese fans. He was now in front of thousands of fans screaming his name, waiting for him to sing for them, to command them. His sweat was running down his whole body. He was ready, he was ecstatic, his nerves were thrumming. He wanted to share it with them. He wanted to let them know how much he loved Dean and how much he wanted them to fuck off at the same time. 

When he heard the familiar tune of his song, he didn’t know what to do. Should he properly introduce the song? Should he explain the meaning behind it? He didn’t know what to do, so he did what he knew best; he started to sing.

_Everybody wants to know_  
If we fucked on the bathroom sink  
How your hands felt in my hair  
If we were high in amphetamines 

His hoarse voice echoed inside the concert hall.

It’s a brand new song so no one knew the lyrics yet. Not even his band knew about it. Good thing it’s his solo so only a few of his friends-slash-bandmates are on stage. Everybody was just screaming and jumping and enjoying his music. He wanted to bask himself in this glory and in this beauty. He still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have his career and Dean in his life. And as much as he wanted to tell everybody how Dean made him feel so many and beautiful, he’s just uncomfortable to the idea of other people knowing how vulnerable Dean made him feel. 

_We wrote a story in the fog on the windows that night_  
But the ending is the same every damn time  
We wrote a story in the fog on the windows that night  
But the ending is the same every damn time 

_They think I’m insane, they think my lover is strange_  
But I don’t have to fucking tell them anything, anything  
And I’m gonna write it all down, and I’m gonna sing it on stage  
But I don’t have to fucking tell them anything, anything 

 

Castiel didn’t know if Dean was in the audience but he did know that Dean was done shooting and had a lot of free time. Japan was the last leg of their tour so he’s kind of expecting his man to be there. He scanned the faces of the people along the runway looking for Dean, but this boyfriend’s handsome face wasn’t there. Castiel couldn’t help but be a bit disappointed. He wanted Dean to be there so he could listen to the song first hand, after all the song was for him. 

**It doesn’t matter** , he thought. **I know he’ll be there when I get back home. And I’m sure they’ll release an article about this song.**

 

_Everybody's waiting up to hear if I dare speak your name_  
Put it deep beneath the track, like the hole you left in me  
And everybody wants to know 'bout how it felt to hear you scream  
They know you walk like you're a God, they can't believe I made you weak 

 

**\----------------------------------------------**

 

When Dean heard the intro of the song, he knew immediately that it was a new one. The Inklings didn’t really play new music in concerts except for some extremely rare instances initiated by Castiel, so it was a surprise even for him.

Affection and love for the other man filled his entire being when he heard the band, no, Castiel’s new song, especially when it was followed by their song Coming Down, which was also a song dedicated to Dean. That’s the time when he realized he wanted to be with Castiel for the rest of his life, and that maybe Castiel would want him to be in his life forever too.

 

**\----------------------------------------------**

 

The concert was a success.

Castiel had a few moments by himself before he had to go outside for his brief meet and greet when he heard a knock on the door.

“You were awesome today.”

Castiel whipped his head so fast it hurt his head, but when he saw Dean standing on the doorway, his expression softens.

“Hey, Dean.”

“Hey yourself.”

They had to take it easy because they’re in public, but Castiel could see it the longing in Dean’s eyes.

They hugged for a while, and before Dean pulled back he whispered, “See you later at the hotel.” kissed Castiel cheek, and strutted out of the dressing room.

Castiel followed Dean out of the dressing room but was caught by one of his assistants so he just went to his meet and greet earlier than scheduled.

 

 

Dean was lying on his stomach waiting for him on his bed when he arrived.

“I helped myself with almonds and pie in your fridge, I hope you don’t mind.”

Castiel removed his jacket and went straight to the bed and lied down. “It’s fine. I don’t mind.” He lied to his side facing his lover and started to caress his shoulders, in which Dean responded by stroking his hair and kissing his lips lightly.

“Okay, stop,” Castiel said and Dean obliged, “I’m sweaty. I have to shower and I’m going to have my merry way with you when I’m done.”

“Okay.”

 

Dean was half asleep when Castiel got out of the shower.

“Okay, let’s fuck!” Castiel ran and jumped to the bed.

“Wait, you’re going make the bed wet!”

“As if it’s not gonna get wet later.” 

 

Dean had Castiel trapped under him when he remembered about the songs the man under him played earlier. Then his face brightened up, as if remembering something else, so he positioned himself and lifted Castiel up so he could look at his lover’s face.

“Up we go.”

“What the fuck are you doing, Dean?! Why I told you before I don’t have time for your kinky shit. I want you to move! If you want me to ride you just say so.”

“Patience, sweetheart,” he kissed Castiel’s nose and he reached for Castiel’s leather necklace. He then unclasped the chain and reached under their pillows. After that, he did something on Castiel’s necklace and showed it to him. “Happy anniversary, babe..” He then kissed Castiel chastely.

“What?” Castiel asked confusely.

“It’s our anniversary today. Don’t you remember?”

“Of course, you ass. I know it’s our anniversary today, but what did you do to my necklace?”

“See for yourself.”

Castiel saw a platinum ring in front of his pendant.

“Ooh..”

“Do you like it?”

“Of course I do! Are you proposing to me?! My god, Dean you’re so weird! Why the fuck would you give me a ring in the middle of sex?”

“I saw it and I might forgot so I just did,” Dean shrugged and chuckled, then he added, “Do you want it to be?”

“Fuck if I know, Dean. I want to marry you, but do you want to marry me?”

“Absolutely.”

“Then it settled. You’re such a fuckin’ weirdo,” Castiel chuckled and made a face. “Hurry up and let me come so I could see it properly.”

 

**\----------------------------------------------**

 

The months after were just as glorious as the months before. Neither of them refused to be apart from each other for almost a month (which messed up their schedules and gave their brothers terrible headaches), and they almost got caught several times making out in different public places (which again gave their brothers headaches). But when their brothers found out they got engaged in a hotel in Japan, they congratulated them nevertheless. 

A few eagle-eyed fans spotted the ring on Castiel’s necklace when he gave an interview about his future plans with the band, which resulted to thousands and thousands of comments and replies on his social media accounts. And Castiel, being an asshole that he is, disabled the comment section in his Instagram account. He also avoided Twitter for the time being.

He refused to give an interview about the ring.

 

Castiel gave a similar ring to Dean. He wore it around his neck just like Cas, but his chain was longer so the ring was always hidden behind his shirt. A few people requested that he pull it out so they can see it but he refused every time, saying “it’s pretty personal for me and I don’t really want other people seeing it”. It was once captured on camera by a paparazzo when he was on a beach, but the photo was too blurry so the people didn’t really bite the issue.

 

 

A two years after Dean sorta proposed while having sex in Japan, Dean and Castiel had a small ceremony in the outskirts of Florence, Italy. Attended by their family and a few friends, it was very intimate, just like Dean and Castiel’s relationship and private lives. They released a few pictures of their union to the media attached with a note saying they do not want to give an interview now but maybe soon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read Yamamoto Kotetsuko's manga Honto Yajuu, the ring scene would be familiar to you. And speaking of which, the inspiration for that scene is dedicated to her? Idk. 
> 
> And if you don't follow Japanese media, the half-dragging, half-carrying that Dean did was inspired by this:
> 
> http://www.tokyohive.com/upload/2012/09/20120911_shukanbunshun_maeda_003.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> I have no idea how to insert the link so I'll just put the whole link there. If you could teach me how then that'd be great! Oh the memes they made from that picture. So funny.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, tell me about what you think!
> 
> P.S. The fic didn't really have a satisfying ending. It's because I don't know what to write anymore. Sure, I could put a lot of things before the ending, but I'm going away for a week and I don't know if there's internet in the place where I'm going so I had to rush it. Haha!


End file.
